Navia New Dawn
by Whitefang24
Summary: Natsu and Juvia don't attend the S-CLASS trail but instead go on a mission but when they return they learned that their friends on tenrou island were attacked by the dark guild Grimoire hearts along with the appearance of Zeref and Acnologia making everyone left to believe all their friend are gone. Can Natsu keep the guild strong with Juvia there to help him or will the guild


p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="d5cc7cf3db0ae023a748ea2d9bc58441" /p  
h2 id="story-title" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #222222; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 12px; font-size: 32px; font-weight: 400; line-height: 36px; text-align: center; border-bottom: 1px solid #eeeeee; padding-bottom: 12px; outline: 0px;"Chapter 1 (Seven Year)/h2  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d5cc7cf3db0ae023a748ea2d9bc58441"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"December 15 X784/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="54db981bb2dfe021f74409166f3300c1"Everyone was shock at Natsu. He refused the offer for this years s-class promotion, instead Jet was chosen and he pick Droy as his partner. When he confronted Makarov about this, the master was shocked to heard that Natsu of all people was passing down the chance to become S-Class because Nastu had a talked with Gildart and Nastu believed because of his childish behavior especially for stealing the Galuna island job earlier this year he wasn't ready to be S- class. So Nastu offered to stay behind to keep the guild safe in case any bad guy attack with all the strong wizard gone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="204c64f0001bddaeca0c380bdd61fd0c"However, today he entered the guild hall for food money. As he entered, he saw the blue haired rain woman still here. "Juvia, what are you still doing here?" She turned around to face the dragon slayer, looking down. "W-well, you see..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a6c710ba7cf747aa941040918c505779"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Flashback/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1cda78cafde942d488190c4ad091a017"Yesterday after Nastu left to train/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e5f092bf287246bd213a3f4372fbd1ff"'Juvia will be her Gray-sama partner.' Juvia thought to herself as she walked looking for Gray only to find him sitting at a table kissing Lucy. 'Juvia back away slowing only to bump into master Makarov who looked at her with sad eye. "'Juvia if you what you can stay like Nastu if being near Gray will only trouble you my dear" 'Juvia nodded. "Very well I hereby remove you from the S-class trails! That mean Max, will take your place." At that moment 'Juvia hugged the little man and ran out of the guild crying./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3b6e34c69df2751ea48c3f4a7ab833bb"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Flashback/em em style="box-sizing: border-box;"End/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a07a718299109f30c96cccff3cc69213""Wow, sorry to hear that I always knew Gray was an asshole toward you. Hey listen, have you seen Happy?" Juvia nodded. "Yes, he left with Carla and Pantherlily. Something about a premonition." Natsu was dejected. "Damn it, I was hoping to on a job today." "I could go with you, if want." Natsu looked at her with hope and smiled. "Sure, lets go right now!" With that, the two went to the job board, grabbed a job, and left./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dc78a8d89826d1dd790e1bc62a216e69"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Two Days Later/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e307212e3f6bccae7c4547d2c3d21e0f""N-no, you're lying!" Natsu screamed at Doranbolt. He and Juvia had just returned from their job, and saw two members of the Magic Council, Lahar and Doranbolt. The had just explained to the guild about the councils plan to have Doran infiltrate the guild and find something to use to shut them down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ae7386d34c8a38d74e0f3c501b7eb2e9"What they hadn't planned on happening was a three way war between Fairy Tail, Grimoire Heart, and Zeref to break out. Just as Fairy Tail had victory in their grasp, Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, appeared. With a single roar, it destroyed the entire island, with everyone on it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8b9bb56f7fe2af69861d5680dcaf869d"Natsu was angry, but Juvia was distraught. "No. Everyone Juvia loved, is dead?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="61afa9adcddab88f2875da870bd48b15"Lahar had little emotion on his face as approached her. "I'm sorry. You have my condolences." Natsu stood in-between them, and growled "Get Out!". Lahar nodded and left with Doranbolt following behind. After they left, Natsu turned to face Juvia, tears in her eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="eb2c72e0a71026d46269de65c7c198bf""Juvia, I'm-" "No your not!" Juvia screamed at him. "No you should've went with them then maybe everyone even Gray-sama would be alive. I felt something wrong, but Juvia was that job with you. If it wasn't for you staying behind , you might have been able to save him, all of them!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a3b340a0bfa12358e5779ad918eca995"Her words cut deep as he listened. When she finished, he walked over to the bar and began drinking. Macao walked over to her. "Juvia, take it easy on him." Juvia glared at the older wizard and snapped the word "WHY?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7027929d673ab80dfd449972ba04b416"Macao sighed. "Put yourself in his shoes. Natsu is easily the strongest dragon slayer in the whole guild. Gajeel was second, and Wendy was distant third. Even if Laxus was on the island like they said, Natsu is still stronger. He was trained to kill dragons, and the one time a dragon was seen by someone, it killed many of his friends who he's known since he was my son ageand he could do nothing about it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7ad854b90fa1e84cb7905165880bb2dc"Juvia released what she said and regretted it. She walk over to Natsu. "Natsu, 'Juvia is sorry. She was angry, she didn't mean it. Please forgive 'Juvia and could we still be friends." Natsu turned to her, a smile on his face. "It's okay Juvia. "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1509b58f57860fca5f8d154fec37a5d1"Juvia stared at him, and she could tell the smile was fake. Disappointed, tears once again entered her eyes and she ran out the guild./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cdcbb56d82a96d60c12a44ce901166eb"Natsu was worried, so he sat up. "Hang on, I'll go get her." He then ran after her as it began to rain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="38416aa5e413c016248acdb474dd4856"Natsu finally caught up with her at a lake. She was on the ground, crying into her hands. She felt a hand on her back and turned to see Natsu. She latched her arms around his neck and cried into his chest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="88c584f5a65d2b889840a8b96d504376"Through her tears, she muttered "Why?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a05ca20ca23f578de20ecb0428ebfbb4"Natsu was confused at her question. "Why what?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="103f75ef5092ae77acfd57d6e5d83f09""Why are you smiling?" She elaborated. "Our friends have just been killed, the guild has no master, and when I yelled at you, all you did was smile. I know your faking it so why are you smiling?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6e9b5be2e310048de073c37cc9e04333"Quickly, Natsu wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry." Juvia could feel tears on her back. "I've worn this mask for so long, I can't take it of. When Igneel disappeared, I told myself I would never feel that scared again. But now, I'm terrified. I don't know what to do."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="958293cf4bef21f15271c5f90a5591f8"Juvia pushed him back and looked at him. "Please Natsu, let's help each other. Let's get stronger together. We'll support one another and protect each other."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5ad9126e5aacd008a9f767de2d251cd2"Wiping the tears from his eyes, he nodded and as he began to walk away, Juvia grabbed his hand. "C-can 'Juvia stay with you tonight?" She asked with a slight blush./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3434947410c7216a192ef33a375fa93c""Sure." The two began to walk back to his house, hands intertwined./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="58475ff72d3fdd6b8827a80f9eb434fc"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The Next Day/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d19c0af97ddae0295afd2165a0838fc8"Natsu and Juvia walked into the guild hall to see everyone gathered around the stage, with Macao on it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3521eafa407946849ed16a49f4c0b9b0""Alright," he began. "As you all know, Master Makarov vanished yesterday with most of our strongest members. So, as of right now, we need to name a new master." The crowd muttered amongst themselves./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="31fcc9f9e3bb35e807dbd5c83ccc97d9""Last night, Wakaba and I went through the masters notes. We found a sheet in his desk labeled 'possible fourth masters'. There were four nominees; Laxus, but he's not here same with Erza and Gildart . So that leaves..." He pointed his hand at the fourth nominee./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5058f1af8388633f609cadb75a75dc9d"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9966ca6dcc0401cd6dcf0e5d74d3c125"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8967c2dc7ff9815cf66c84fd159d4861"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="08e93b057d461bb8771b6b0c2fb78614"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="56daf6553ecd08d299d463a5d5622ebb"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="67c32d5cacc1c1e4ec68be4580e12879"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d02a8fc9c34af24b24aa13d627230ebf"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="03068560750fca02c9fbc6df1dfc00be""Nastu Dragneel."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="33c1281a5d17180fb6e3dc848c90d9d3"Everyone in the guild was shocked at the choice, none more so than the man himself. "Me?" He asked, pointing at himself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ac31c2e1a6630e46f63a941ce76bd780""Yeah, Natsu." Everyone turned to Macao's son, Romeo. "No one has more heart than him."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e5fd2301b7fd11dbc2f15c530ea50aad""I have heard Master say he has all the qualities to be the best." Laki chimed in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="957218f776429a49a712b3d008a386e7""He is the strongest here." Alzack added. Soon, the entire crowd was agreeing with the decision Macao had announced./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0e8c96ca06606c917bbc3edd073f00e8""Do it, Natsu." Juvia coaxed him blushing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e2bed140dce8b1eb764ec8aba5b48e13"He walked to the stage and stared at the crowd. "Thank you all for your support. I know that times will be tough at first, but we will get through them. We will work harder, and become great. We are Fairy Tail, nothing will stop us!" Finished, he raised his hand into the guild symbol, and everyone in the crowd followed suite. "Now, Let's Party!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f67248ca5f049da02b438fea31c25836"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Several Hours Later/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="60a7f34fa113da0c01fef18bc3a6b344"The party had died down and only five people were left in the hall. Juvia, Natsu, Kinana, Macao, and Wakaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="acc696394cf90ae438b2ba2ebf835e9b"Natsu was drinking from his mug as Wakaba approached him. "So, Natsu, I noticed you walked in with Juvia. Is something going on with you two?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a7edbfb1f2eaf6e76edf518bf7949653"Natsu knew what he was implying. "You got the wrong idea. She just stayed the night." Wakaba pressed that there was more, until Natsu threw his beer at the smoke mage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6ed99cb9faf36fd8c1307f96c74443df""I won't take advantage if her, she's to good for that. Maybe one day, we can give it try, but not now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="314f4d270907b0d36f076577c0f511f9"What Natsu didn't know was that Juvia heard every word, and blushed. 'Nastu really thinks that? He did help 'Juvia after her heart was shatters by Gray-sama, No Gray.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e36f8ab968a215cd5dfe57d5b3a555f0""Juvia." She looked up to see Kianna cleaning a mug. "What are you thinking about? Maybe what Natsu said?" "S-shut up!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="44a8f31c369318aa2c55d047f7e1a8ed""Hey, Juvia," Both turned to see the new master. "According to Macao, I need an adviser, and since you're one of the strongest and smartest people here, I want it to be you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cbdbb6b676d416460793bd599d340d74"Now her blush was visible to all. "O-okay."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9a7100cd21b0fb56172b0779a5bb31c4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"2 Years Later/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fe1225fe280fdd3c746c70be7b127a34"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Everyone is in their pre-time skip clothes)/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="69325726bb9f6db17a9585f0ae82d4c6""Excuse me, I'm with the Council. Where is Master Dragneel?" "That would be me." Natsu Dragneel was now 19 years old and stronger than ever, as was the guild./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="92225b52ad1dd47689fcc9b202dc5c22"Dozens of new members had joined. The guild hall was redone and was now four stories tall. The first was renovated to hold just the bar, the stage, and the game rooms. The second floor held both the normal and S-class job boards, as well as the infirmary./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="10ced932d06d6b7d740ade3f218a241d"The third floor was Natsu's office and his living quarters. Since becoming guild master, he spent every moment he could trying to improve, either himself or the guild./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="76496044d401a03c39ab0fb6e782d680"The fourth floor was Natsu's favorite. It was an indoor garden with a view of the ocean. In the center of the garden was a golden Fairy Tail emblem. Engraved in that emblem was the names of the wizards who disappeared./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b31819042648e07e96dcb7c7f7322e68""We've received reports that Raven Tail is planning to attack the council. We were hoping you could help us."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b9a84ff5acf86e7e33d266fc03be757a""Of course. When do we leave?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="af869ef9fc9fe35d9d11f1e8e66fc189"The messenger smiled. "Never!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="75019127a68feccd2e103d9f7c460e9f"In an instant, the guard faded and in his place was the entire Raven Tail guild. In front of them was their guild master, Ivan Drayer. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Shikigami Torrent!"/span Thousands of paper dolls launched at the guild members, harming some and destroying the guild hall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e5f53594f5ca0e6a68aa20df2ff66928""Damnit, why didn't I smell anything?" Natsu said aloud. "No time to think about it now. Juvia, Laki, Kageyama, Erik!" He called for his four S-class Members to his side./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b7ea2a1b1b55e40e83a2a2d223a403a8"Yes, S-Class. Juvia and Laki had improved just as much as Natsu. Laki could now use her span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Wood/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Make Magic /spanto create living creatures from wood, and even coat her body with wood. Her wood was now strong enough to withstand Natsu's hottest flames./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="73931ffebde2779474cd18ae2b314707"Kageyama was different. After being released from prison, he decided to go straight. He arrived at the guild hall 2 months after Natsu became master. At first, everyone was hesitant to have a former dark Mage in the guild. But soon, he was treated like any other member. He now wore a grey tank-top under a red coat, black gloves and red pants. His guild mark was shown on the left side of his neck in a dark purple/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d4a55142e2ef68c050e0c5b44b23104a"The same was with Erik when he was let out of prison because of Natsu and Kianna who was later was discovered to be Erik snake friend Cubellios who was over joyed when he was forced to join the guild by the council order because of Natsu to help his fellow dragon slayer, but many of the guild member were not ok with having a wizard like Cobra but soon just like Kageyama Erik soon became a welcome member of the fairy tail family. (his appearus is the same in canon with out the missing eye)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="26e62cd2f0b9583693c772f68585ca6a"Juvia had changed the most. Since becoming Natsu's advisor, she spent every waking moment by his side, improving the guild. Juvia's span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Water Magic/span was now strong enough to slice through ten feet of solid steel and she could hold her own against Natsu. Her attire was back to when she first joined the guild, but now included a ruby necklace that Natsu had bought her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="12d1e11dce3ea5531d6619393d189c65""Charge!" Both guild masters ordered their guilds to fight, as they themselves collided./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ec91cd9fa69fab29111b870f0169eff8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Fire Dragon Roar!" /spanNatsu shot a torrent of flames at Ivan, who swatted it like it was nothing. Ivan swing his fist, grazing Natsu's face. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Fire Dragon Flame Elbow!" /spanNatsu tried to retaliate, but Ivan moved out of the way. He grabbed Natsu's right leg and slammed him into the ground. Natsu struggled to get back to his feet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7605e3c6c44d19ca5a1cc31ec41e09e2""span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Dark Bullets!" /spanBlack beams shot of Ivan's fingers, aimed at Natsu. "span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Fire Dragon Flame Shield!" /spanSlamming his fist into the ground, Natsu created a wall of flames, blocking the attack. Ivan used this moment to launch forward and the two engaged in a fist fight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="98fdf79cec13f23b0d5ecd139b3e817e""So, you're the new master?" Ivan asked as he punched Natsu in the gut. "What of it?" Natsu retorted as he used his span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Iron Fist /spanand span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Talon /spanto try and hit Drayer but failed. "Tell me, where is the Lumen Histoire!" Ivan demanded as he slammed Natsu's face into his knee, causing him to drop to his hands and knees./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="07f00d648ebb11812c7ec854a5805e06""Like I'd tell you!" Natsu said as he looked up, glaring as blood trickled from his forehead. "I know what happened with you and why you were kicked out of the guild. Someone like you doesn't deserve that power!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="992a583e757b875710ab1b10f09c5ce0""Is that so?" Ivan sneered as he kicked the prone master. "Flare!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="977f6e587a2a1429ee70b14c05981d33"Natsu watched in horror as a redhead in a very revealing dress and extremely long hair carried over a struggling Juvia, bound by her hands and feet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2af751811df34884f50c52a4a5a41278""Juvia!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1f25a13f9185b507249b245d106ea0e6"The girls hair formed into the Raven Tail emblem and it began glowing like a branding iron. "Where to put it? I know! Over her guild mark!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cf5c53f0d031b6d319adb5aa79ac4bd8"Now Juvia's eyes showed horror as she started struggling even harder, screaming at her captor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="509c97085f48bf4134864fe78c43db44"Natsu looked around from his back. Erik was having trouble against a blue penguin-looking man. Laki was failing against a black haired man. Kageyama was barely holding out against a purple man covered in spikes. Almost every member of Fairy Tail was injured in some way. He looked back at Juvia, as tears formed in her eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e7c40230affbc27e78f5cf757a1c9d46"Remembering his promise, he slowly rose to his feet. Ivan and Flare turned to him, Flare's hair brand inches from Juvia's mark. Natsu began to gather his magic in his hands. As they shined, Ivan recognized this magic. "Impossible!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3da5bbd2f2e3e28f85cd9496d8b35c99"Natsu looked at the dark master. "I'm going to give you till the count of three to get out now. One!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8c6a2bc46a94b314256c20046b71ed3b""Oh no you don't! I have lived in Makarov's shadow long enough, that power is MINE! I am its rightful heir!" Ivan began to gather a large amount of Shikigami dolls above his head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="94733795b631efbee26337e811321c5c""Two!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0595cf53be69b3c1e9dbae60d996acb6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Shikigami Bomb!/span Die Dragneel!" Ivan launched the orb at Natsu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fdc995ea9081f4a41dd3a4c8700f0bcc""Three! Times up!" Natsu brought his hands together. "I invoke span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Fairy Law!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8a7521af207fa7499f4e33d2b36e2e30"A bright light caught the orb and destroyed it. The light shined throughout the town, and when it finally faded, every member of the dark guild was on the ground, unconscious. Juvia was free and in Natsu's arms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="37e4e0578b9f554a93c654b02712eaa7"Ivan was on his knees, extremely pale and trembling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4ae0091b55c0a88bfe411824e682793b""Never come here again!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1fe4704c6f06032c08272b4b3af1ae74"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Three Days Later/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7731cbc789097cf28c66ecf442979fdb"Juvia woke up in the infirmary, feeling well rested. Her right arm was in a cast, as Flare had broken it. She felt a weight on her legs. She looked down to see Natsu asleep, leaning out of his chair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dc49941f07286278cede05d4e7dafea0"She heard the door open and looked up to see Erik walk in. "So, he finally fell asleep."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="57ad25efcfb29b2885007d3cfec9968a"Juvia began to rub Natsu's hair with her free hand. "How long has he been here?" Erik smiled. "He's stayed by your side for three days, not even leaving to eat. I think he sees you as more than just an advisor."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7271bb0107371284e931cc9efc33413d"Juvia let out a small gasp. For two years, they had worked together, side by side to improve the guild. If he went upstairs, she went upstairs. If he went to train, she went with him. If it was guild masters conference, she'd go with him. Over time, it was obvious she began to feel something for him. The same thing she'd felt for Gray; love. But either Natsu was too focused on the guild or just too stupid to notice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3fc6edcd1c52519232d04fe5ff24b21b"As Natsu began to stir, Erik left the room, leaving only the master and his advisor. Natsu eyes fell onto her face. "Morning, Natsu." She said with pure happiness./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04aa1b667a3666207b72cc3ca612c23e""Juvia..." Was all he said before he crashed his lips into hers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="55cec49572acadd61a626ad54c41e49b"Her eyes widened as they deepened the kiss. 'Natsu, he's kissing me!' She thought with joy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0b77e63343999c478e141de10327c1c9"When they parted from the kiss, they were both breathing heavily. Natsu looked at Juvia, for the first that she can remember, with fear in his eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e6740e84ca557923eb8d0ba7b6e82c87""Promise me, Juvia. Promise me you will stay by my side. I never want to see you like that again. I don't know what I'd do without you!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d6afeea0087f7e2f5b4bd8a335d551ea"Juvia had tears in her eyes as she leaned her forehead against his. "Juvia promise, Natsu-sama."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="53b24f1896eaff62c2cd4e6d0c997310"They looked each other in the eyes as they kissed once more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8f8e4ae22d4e53829c1a23e8f11419ea"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"5 Years Later/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5863811591c44e2950f9fc2648b756e2"Much had happened to the guild in the past seven years. Natsu Dragneel became the 4th guild master at 17. At 19, he brought an entire dark guild to justice. A year later, he was made a Wizard Saint. At 21, he proposed to Juvia and later that year, they were married. Nine months later, their Beautiful daughter Navia Dragneel,and their hansome son Jouki was born. Now 24, he was considered one of the strongest wizards in Fiore. During that time, over a hundred new members had join. Magnolia had also expanded greatly, more shops, houses, and the port was busier than ever./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3059f1ae4bef5fba2f6edf84d6f0c16c"A council work man walked into the guild hall. He went over to the bar and approached a woman sitting there. "Do you know where Master Dragneel is?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="35f892d1f55b764ff7845ed5079af002""I'm sorry, he's in a meeting right now. May I help you, I am his wife, Juvia Dragneel." Juvia, now 24, answered the man./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4ab8f32227ac80be552b4c4030811f0b""I'm sorry, but it's about Tenrou Island." Her eyes widened as he explained. "I-I'll go get him." She then proceeded to walk up to the third floor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e6cb63501606694039a1f26638321851"She arrived at his office door and knocked. Her husband opened the door, smiling to see his lovely wife./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a8c9030cc57c4a6b86e6d20b34c43761""The council has sent someone. They seem to know something about Tenrou Island."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5c03af4128dd7438730f8fb8bc118c68"Natsu turned around to the other people in the meeting. "'Cuse us, we'll be a minute." He closed the door behind him and walked downstairs, side by side with Juvia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c27ec26930167f6f19ec9f899ca0911d"When they arrived at the first floor, Natsu shook the council workers hand. "I am Natsu Dragneel, Master of Fairy Tail. What can I do for you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0430c75cf2715b0f9f3f4a65cb78baf7""I have news about Tenrou Island."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="57697f87bfdb6fc6862349c2c5230273""What news?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2b0205b0a71365a84881ffe6bf27c57f""Recently, we have been noticing an odd flux in magical energy where Tenrou Island once was. The Council thought it would be best if your guild went to investigate." After explaining, the man left the guild./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="02cb603546209eaccc6eef9c5ac31610"After finishing his meeting in the evening, Natsu announced to the guild that first thing in the morning, he and a select few members would travel to where Tenrou Island was last seen. If Tenrou was there, they would go onto the island, and see if the old members were still alive or not./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="eeeb6f0bc3d7d4eaf15f02ffd7c54f6d""Natsu... What if everyone there is... you know?" Juvia asked Natsu in their bed as she had her head on Natsu's bare chest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2ce253af6d2a906d9a9616e492cae147""So, that's eating you to? I don't know. I want find them, but not of their dead. Then again, I know that they are alive. But if we do find them, we're gonna see Gray. Are you-" He was cut off mid sentence by Juvia's lips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="06e37082e36b5f9c04431634a27080e4""Don't talk like that. I did love him at one point, but I love you now. We have two wonderful children, proof of our love." Juvia looked him in the eyes after their kiss, then she pulled the blanket over her and Natsu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f8b91e7fb3f2c381d8a3d01be9b10ac7""Yeah, we do have two kid here, and I bet when everyone returns there going to be some people jaw dropping." Natsu smiled as he wraps his arms around his wife, He kept his smile as he kissed Juvia's forehead as sleep overtook them both./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9de93c3c442acc3111cb399f3fa19971""I don't get it, it should be here." Laki shouted as she held the map to the sun. Natsu and Juvia both agreed that Laki should never be allowed to give directions again. Natsu was silently thanking that he got over motion sickness./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="731d775d4bc550589c789483aa075759""See anything, Bisca?" Alzack asked his wife./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="85f58156241ad261e365263cef8411e4""No, nothing."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7690a2460523242ece837bf3bf91c810""Warren, can you sense anyone?" Erik asked his friend. "Not a thing."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ee39d47d8971298a34f9a432295cbbcc""Wait, what is that?" Bisca pointed ahead./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04d4a0f1ea65e09a87ae4ff75c7ec9b0"Everyone looked forward to see a young girl standing on top of the water. Seconds later, the girl raised her hands and from the depths of the sea, Tenrou Island rose, bathed in a golden shell./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="058126258c6e16dd11f802d7726bee8a"They sailed the ship straight for Tenrou Island and ten minutes later, they were standing on a dock that Laki had created./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c76be737cbfb31b2aeb5b254fbe32996""Stick together, everyone. We have no clue what has happened. We'll start searching for people and see if anyone made it." Natsu ordered, silently hoping that everyone is alive./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1c4c89f7b1e3bd43e933a9271d909c55"As the group travelled inland, they came across a red haired girl in armor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3829f6ea2f0013c7ab1125c8da270c0f""Erza!" Juvia screamed as she ran towards her, followed by everyone else followed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="189b4c1f0d8fa03a0e2510d48cbcf7dd"When they got to her, they tried to shake her and did what they could to wake her up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="650e4ae1789d285e96954bbfb6388b73""NATSU! Die for waking me up!" was the first thing Erza said once she opened her eyes to see Natsu attempting to wake her up. Just before she could grab him, it dawned on her that Natsu wasn't suppose to be on Tenrou Island./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="351b7e88e0ce2e00efaf18cc192bb104""Natsu, what are doing here? Makarov told me about your decision to stay behind. We haven't seen you all week, and you decide to sneak onto the island!?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="984ee047ddd4b370e83189c2cc22e252""Erza, calm down! What are you talking about? That was seven years ago." Natsu yelled out just before her fist hit his face. He braced himself for the impact but it never came. He opened his eyes to see Erza's mouth opened wide./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="170fc8d2405eac08148587a4c53a70d2"In that moment Erza really looked at him. Natsu was much older. He still had his spikey pink hair but it was longer. He was wearing a single sleeve jacket with a small red Fairy Tail logo on the front left and the Wizard Saint emblem on the back. He also wore a pair of jeans, his sandals, his trademark scarf, his sweatband on his right wrist and a ring on his finger./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="222bb08895ba34c3e20e39de9d8c4ca8"She looked over to Juvia and saw that she was also different. She was wearing a loose blue shirt. She was also wearing a light blue blouse, white heels, a ruby necklace, and a ring similar to Natsu's on her hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="20730317dcfb0fb299895ef7f43de011"Everyone else was also different. Laki and Warren were both older, Bisca and Alzack were around each other more, and there was a Cobra that she instant sent a look to Natsu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7a5607fb9b91aa85de852c7b892231e6""What happened? The guild? What happened to the guild?" She demanded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3bcfdeb9d412c5ce4c381acff3159556""Once we find everyone else we will tell you, okay?" Juvia told her as she helped Erza to her feet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="38d60605c1699e58893520e1cb4b3f1f"As the group plus Erza walked onwards, one by one they found everyone else. Once all gathered, the mystery girl appeared before them once more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cba67b295d41e2f928c969724bf97684""Look, its that girl from before!" Erik pointed to the girl who was floating onto the rocks before them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="76501c406cbb2669617e8ded462a60c5""My name is Mavis, Mavis Vermillion. The first master of Fairy Tail." The girl explained. Once they knew who she was, everyone's mouths dropped at the same time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="482ac8199593b4c4342f15871c711cb4""I turned all of your feelings of love and trust in each other into magical energy and used it to power span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Fairy Sphere /spanto protect everyone on the island." She said as she then smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8e9335f60bb9d7764e848187d6d4225e""I see, so the first saved us." Makarov said as he stared at the girl with a smile on his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2b1107f140f216effde585948ed687f2""Yes, I'm so proud that it has turned into such an amazing guild." Mavis then began to fade into a golden light. "Before I go, Natsu, thank you for keeping Fairy Tail safe while they were gone." Mavis smiled as she faded and disappeared./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cd234776a960b0d0bf8bda541a15e548""Natsu, what did she mean by that?" Makarov turned to face Natsu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5bbaef0113b74bc97647a468dc16dbd8""Well, someone had to take the reigns as master. We had some tough times, but we pulled through. I became the fourth master and kept the guild goin strong." Natsu said as he scratched the back of his head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bdec311a4c877dd2368078a57ba4cfcc""W-wait, you? You mean ash breather is Fairy Tail's master?" Gray screamed as he pointed his trembling hand at his rival./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="10651602cceacd087b465cbac5f3249c""Yeah and it's been tough there past seven year. But for now, let's go home. Its been a long day." Natsu began to walk away as he and Juvia wrapped their arms around each other./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="aeca6cd0d90c676af2728f0bc2bd92af""Juvia, shouldn't you be fawning all over Gray?" Lisanna asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8f3b8d2c891a179423bd287f9427788c"Juvia turned around. "At one point maybe. But now the only man in my life is my husband."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8904fe2fb6c17c7182f703252a01bfcf"Everyone's mouth dropped as they heard what she said. Well, everyone except Grays. He was laughing his ass of about the nightmare he thinks Natsu went through./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4d7a5147d7d4e1534dc37a3d8dd52e42"Once back at the ship, they took sail and headed home. Everyone was catching up with the missing members as Makarov and Natsu walked up to the second deck to talk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5803cbccaee3f0cffb592271c3eb6df6""So, how has the guild been?" Makarov asked trying to get caught up as well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4af8dbf8cdb6997c37a705cc0811357d""Very well. Fairy Tail has grown a great deal. I tried to follow your teaching about enemies and friends. Some of our old foes have joined. We're still the best and strongest guild in Fiore." Natsu told the third master./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5404c3b63e72fa85f4277f14ca7ff9dc""I see, good work." He began to walk down the stairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="35bdccbb9adbc40caad61ccfa8d9b7bf""Oh, one more thing Gramps." Makarov stopped and turned to Natsu. "You can go visit your son in jail."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6c5b968aad00ff32fae426a1b1c08246""What!? How did- What did you do?" Makarov demanded an answer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="48bc4aea3354b7fe368571c040b4b7aa""Nothing you wouldn't have done." Natsu calmly said. "Five years ago, he attacked us with his entire guild. He demanded the location of the Lumen Histoire, but I wouldn't give it up. He threatened the Fairy Tail family, so I 'showed him the light'. The Rune Knights came and arrested them."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="988d857fea31f7363ab26fe3eef0cd64""Well, that takes care of that set of problems." Makarov said as he looked to see everyone smiling and being happy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="880bee307194bae65b4e0e74b72e51c7"Magnolia Port/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="98f2d1d73410bd487ca48c8d6f433f44""Holy crap, Natsu! The guild... all this money!" Makarov was in tears when they arrived back at Magnolia. The missing members were in shock at how Magnolia and Fairy Tail had grown./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f85a11f0a9cd38f663e47a702661af43""Welcome back to Fairy Tail." Natsu said with a smile on his face as he pushed open the doors and everyone followed suite./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="aa38f657d7c099ab04c86ec7b32194da"The returning members were shocked at how many members were in the guild hall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bc6a49bb293f9add930158860ec9b710""Master's back!" Kageyama shouted as the crowd cleared a path for Natsu and Juvia to the stage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3463086f5a1dc7b3e293fe9787f4f761""Mommy! Daddy!" two voices rang through the crowd. As a three year old boy with spiky blue hair and black eyes ran and jumped onto Juvia while a three year old girl jumped into Natsu arm with same hair color as her mother but with pink high light and blue eye. He was wearing a blue shirt with white flames designed on it, beige shorts, and red shoes while the girl was wearing a pink sundress with blue raindrops/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="81b18f81ac9aa0c162c298b027b4044e"The girls that return from Tenrou all went aww and jaw dropped seeing Natsu and Juvia kids but were shock to see that Natsu had a daughter while the guys jaw dropped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bdfdd0720315936f74f8f8ec2e4b8130""Jouki, Navia ! Where you two good for Aunty Kinana?" Natsu asked his kid./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="35c921d1fc65f0da51732bb6c447fd27""Yes, Daddy!" they nodded with a cute smile on their./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bcae7e324004d691140f27af5f121d64""Good." Natsu brought his whole into a hug and the girls went even more crazy for the display of family love./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="afa0312b883a2dadc56afaa7e214cec1"Gray couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the sight of the happy family he could have had./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="36357c831ac4f99693dd2a1a67081163"When it ended, both kid were in Juvia's arms. "Everyone, please be quite." Juvia asked everyone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="beeeb96a856b023d81e67f42a958003a""Everyone, please let me welcome back Master Makarov, the third guild master and the original members from Tenrou Island!" Natsu announced to all the new members who didn't know the old members./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1db5374b2245a749efcee43d05ec3d97"Everyone greeted each other and began to learn about each other. Gajeel and Kageyama were hanging out with Erik, Mirajane and Lisanna were playing with the Dragneel kids who already made the two sister their new Aunty while Elfman was their new Jungle gym , and Erza was shaking Warren that she missed not one, but two weddings along with the fact of missing two birth of the next generation/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="22c698d9988b5374f02659d35527ae0e"As this happened, Juvia went to the bar and ordered a glass of juice while she saw her kids play with Asuka and the Exceeds./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="686fbf9f1893d82683482e3ee2496207""Wow Juvia I never though you would be married to Natsu let alone have kids with him." Lucy said as she sat next to her at the bar while Cana and Erza sat down as well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="50fafe328c7e5eb72db40dfa9d02b5a0""Really Lucy, is that jealousy ?" Juvia asked her ex 'love rival' in a teasing manner./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="77acf968141024a55d57a66ccb9183f5""N-no, it's just unexpected. I need to get use to this. You and Natsu being married, Natsu being guild master, new members, everyone being stronger. It's still setting in, that's all." Lucy told Juvia as she sat down, a bit disappointed in herself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8d1c688e66d899978d1221140683885e""It's okay, I understand. Things have changed, but I'm just grateful you're all still alive."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3415ff0e97e76b1b061a5654513a6f2e""So when did you and Natsu get together if you don't mind me asking Juvia or should we call you lady Juvia which will be hard to say especially since Natsu is now our guild master?" Erza asked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6187cc6bb62a97c41829fbf2b17de3f9""It ok Erza and you can just call Natsu-sama and I by our name unless you don't mind calling Natsu master" Juvia joked making Erza face go bright red/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="03c14a5efcb1cd611b65fa71716c8677""So do you need rescuing my queen?." The girls turned to see Natsu walkingup to the group with little Navia in his arm rubbingher eye while Jouki held his father hand also rubbing his eye./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="769b036589a1df4f7977c6f842fa5529""Come on, Juvia. It's already pretty late. Most of the people have gone home or found a place to stay for the night and these two need their bed time." He walked over and offered their daughter to Juvia took her and Natsu picked up Jouki./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7ff30b8304610a858077dbdab6deadcf"They turned to Lucy and the other. "Goodnight Guys." They said at the same time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="43c104b99ba1281a86c5f3db619bd80f""Happy, come on buddy. It's bed time." Natsu called his cat friend over. The family then proceeded to walk up the stairs with Happy floating by them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f72921bf76180e884fd00e2b586519a1"After tucking in Jouki and Navia with their stuffed blue and pink dragon and making a new bed for Happy , Natsu and Juvia went to their room. Just before the went to bed, they kissed and pulled each other into a hug, both thinking the same thing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="29a117afe2cd1ddb1a3a227915daf055"Their family was back, Fairy Tail was whole once more, and they couldn't be happier./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d5cc7cf3db0ae023a748ea2d9bc58441"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"December 15 X784/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="54db981bb2dfe021f74409166f3300c1"Everyone was shock at Natsu. He refused the offer for this years s-class promotion, instead Jet was chosen and he pick Droy as his partner. When he confronted Makarov about this, the master was shocked to heard that Natsu of all people was passing down the chance to become S-Class because Nastu had a talked with Gildart and Nastu believed because of his childish behavior especially for stealing the Galuna island job earlier this year he wasn't ready to be S- class. So Nastu offered to stay behind to keep the guild safe in case any bad guy attack with all the strong wizard gone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="204c64f0001bddaeca0c380bdd61fd0c"However, today he entered the guild hall for food money. As he entered, he saw the blue haired rain woman still here. "Juvia, what are you still doing here?" She turned around to face the dragon slayer, looking down. "W-well, you see..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a6c710ba7cf747aa941040918c505779"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Flashback/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1cda78cafde942d488190c4ad091a017"Yesterday after Nastu left to train/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e5f092bf287246bd213a3f4372fbd1ff"'Juvia will be her Gray-sama partner.' Juvia thought to herself as she walked looking for Gray only to find him sitting at a table kissing Lucy. 'Juvia back away slowing only to bump into master Makarov who looked at her with sad eye. "'Juvia if you what you can stay like Nastu if being near Gray will only trouble you my dear" 'Juvia nodded. "Very well I hereby remove you from the S-class trails! That mean Max, will take your place." At that moment 'Juvia hugged the little man and ran out of the guild crying./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3b6e34c69df2751ea48c3f4a7ab833bb"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Flashback/em em style="box-sizing: border-box;"End/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a07a718299109f30c96cccff3cc69213""Wow, sorry to hear that I always knew Gray was an asshole toward you. Hey listen, have you seen Happy?" Juvia nodded. "Yes, he left with Carla and Pantherlily. Something about a premonition." Natsu was dejected. "Damn it, I was hoping to on a job today." "I could go with you, if want." Natsu looked at her with hope and smiled. "Sure, lets go right now!" With that, the two went to the job board, grabbed a job, and left./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dc78a8d89826d1dd790e1bc62a216e69"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Two Days Later/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e307212e3f6bccae7c4547d2c3d21e0f""N-no, you're lying!" Natsu screamed at Doranbolt. He and Juvia had just returned from their job, and saw two members of the Magic Council, Lahar and Doranbolt. The had just explained to the guild about the councils plan to have Doran infiltrate the guild and find something to use to shut them down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ae7386d34c8a38d74e0f3c501b7eb2e9"What they hadn't planned on happening was a three way war between Fairy Tail, Grimoire Heart, and Zeref to break out. Just as Fairy Tail had victory in their grasp, Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, appeared. With a single roar, it destroyed the entire island, with everyone on it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8b9bb56f7fe2af69861d5680dcaf869d"Natsu was angry, but Juvia was distraught. "No. Everyone Juvia loved, is dead?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="61afa9adcddab88f2875da870bd48b15"Lahar had little emotion on his face as approached her. "I'm sorry. You have my condolences." Natsu stood in-between them, and growled "Get Out!". Lahar nodded and left with Doranbolt following behind. After they left, Natsu turned to face Juvia, tears in her eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="eb2c72e0a71026d46269de65c7c198bf""Juvia, I'm-" "No your not!" Juvia screamed at him. "No you should've went with them then maybe everyone even Gray-sama would be alive. I felt something wrong, but Juvia was that job with you. If it wasn't for you staying behind , you might have been able to save him, all of them!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a3b340a0bfa12358e5779ad918eca995"Her words cut deep as he listened. When she finished, he walked over to the bar and began drinking. Macao walked over to her. "Juvia, take it easy on him." Juvia glared at the older wizard and snapped the word "WHY?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7027929d673ab80dfd449972ba04b416"Macao sighed. "Put yourself in his shoes. Natsu is easily the strongest dragon slayer in the whole guild. Gajeel was second, and Wendy was distant third. Even if Laxus was on the island like they said, Natsu is still stronger. He was trained to kill dragons, and the one time a dragon was seen by someone, it killed many of his friends who he's known since he was my son ageand he could do nothing about it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7ad854b90fa1e84cb7905165880bb2dc"Juvia released what she said and regretted it. She walk over to Natsu. "Natsu, 'Juvia is sorry. She was angry, she didn't mean it. Please forgive 'Juvia and could we still be friends." Natsu turned to her, a smile on his face. "It's okay Juvia. "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1509b58f57860fca5f8d154fec37a5d1"Juvia stared at him, and she could tell the smile was fake. Disappointed, tears once again entered her eyes and she ran out the guild./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cdcbb56d82a96d60c12a44ce901166eb"Natsu was worried, so he sat up. "Hang on, I'll go get her." He then ran after her as it began to rain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="38416aa5e413c016248acdb474dd4856"Natsu finally caught up with her at a lake. She was on the ground, crying into her hands. She felt a hand on her back and turned to see Natsu. She latched her arms around his neck and cried into his chest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="88c584f5a65d2b889840a8b96d504376"Through her tears, she muttered "Why?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a05ca20ca23f578de20ecb0428ebfbb4"Natsu was confused at her question. "Why what?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="103f75ef5092ae77acfd57d6e5d83f09""Why are you smiling?" She elaborated. "Our friends have just been killed, the guild has no master, and when I yelled at you, all you did was smile. I know your faking it so why are you smiling?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6e9b5be2e310048de073c37cc9e04333"Quickly, Natsu wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry." Juvia could feel tears on her back. "I've worn this mask for so long, I can't take it of. When Igneel disappeared, I told myself I would never feel that scared again. But now, I'm terrified. I don't know what to do."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="958293cf4bef21f15271c5f90a5591f8"Juvia pushed him back and looked at him. "Please Natsu, let's help each other. Let's get stronger together. We'll support one another and protect each other."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5ad9126e5aacd008a9f767de2d251cd2"Wiping the tears from his eyes, he nodded and as he began to walk away, Juvia grabbed his hand. "C-can 'Juvia stay with you tonight?" She asked with a slight blush./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3434947410c7216a192ef33a375fa93c""Sure." The two began to walk back to his house, hands intertwined./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="58475ff72d3fdd6b8827a80f9eb434fc"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The Next Day/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d19c0af97ddae0295afd2165a0838fc8"Natsu and Juvia walked into the guild hall to see everyone gathered around the stage, with Macao on it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3521eafa407946849ed16a49f4c0b9b0""Alright," he began. "As you all know, Master Makarov vanished yesterday with most of our strongest members. So, as of right now, we need to name a new master." The crowd muttered amongst themselves./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="31fcc9f9e3bb35e807dbd5c83ccc97d9""Last night, Wakaba and I went through the masters notes. We found a sheet in his desk labeled 'possible fourth masters'. There were four nominees; Laxus, but he's not here same with Erza and Gildart . So that leaves..." He pointed his hand at the fourth nominee./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5058f1af8388633f609cadb75a75dc9d"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9966ca6dcc0401cd6dcf0e5d74d3c125"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8967c2dc7ff9815cf66c84fd159d4861"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="08e93b057d461bb8771b6b0c2fb78614"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="56daf6553ecd08d299d463a5d5622ebb"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="67c32d5cacc1c1e4ec68be4580e12879"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d02a8fc9c34af24b24aa13d627230ebf"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="03068560750fca02c9fbc6df1dfc00be""Nastu Dragneel."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="33c1281a5d17180fb6e3dc848c90d9d3"Everyone in the guild was shocked at the choice, none more so than the man himself. "Me?" He asked, pointing at himself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ac31c2e1a6630e46f63a941ce76bd780""Yeah, Natsu." Everyone turned to Macao's son, Romeo. "No one has more heart than him."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e5fd2301b7fd11dbc2f15c530ea50aad""I have heard Master say he has all the qualities to be the best." Laki chimed in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="957218f776429a49a712b3d008a386e7""He is the strongest here." Alzack added. Soon, the entire crowd was agreeing with the decision Macao had announced./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0e8c96ca06606c917bbc3edd073f00e8""Do it, Natsu." Juvia coaxed him blushing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e2bed140dce8b1eb764ec8aba5b48e13"He walked to the stage and stared at the crowd. "Thank you all for your support. I know that times will be tough at first, but we will get through them. We will work harder, and become great. We are Fairy Tail, nothing will stop us!" Finished, he raised his hand into the guild symbol, and everyone in the crowd followed suite. "Now, Let's Party!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f67248ca5f049da02b438fea31c25836"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Several Hours Later/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="60a7f34fa113da0c01fef18bc3a6b344"The party had died down and only five people were left in the hall. Juvia, Natsu, Kinana, Macao, and Wakaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="acc696394cf90ae438b2ba2ebf835e9b"Natsu was drinking from his mug as Wakaba approached him. "So, Natsu, I noticed you walked in with Juvia. Is something going on with you two?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a7edbfb1f2eaf6e76edf518bf7949653"Natsu knew what he was implying. "You got the wrong idea. She just stayed the night." Wakaba pressed that there was more, until Natsu threw his beer at the smoke mage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6ed99cb9faf36fd8c1307f96c74443df""I won't take advantage if her, she's to good for that. Maybe one day, we can give it try, but not now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="314f4d270907b0d36f076577c0f511f9"What Natsu didn't know was that Juvia heard every word, and blushed. 'Nastu really thinks that? He did help 'Juvia after her heart was shatters by Gray-sama, No Gray.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e36f8ab968a215cd5dfe57d5b3a555f0""Juvia." She looked up to see Kianna cleaning a mug. "What are you thinking about? Maybe what Natsu said?" "S-shut up!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="44a8f31c369318aa2c55d047f7e1a8ed""Hey, Juvia," Both turned to see the new master. "According to Macao, I need an adviser, and since you're one of the strongest and smartest people here, I want it to be you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cbdbb6b676d416460793bd599d340d74"Now her blush was visible to all. "O-okay."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9a7100cd21b0fb56172b0779a5bb31c4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"2 Years Later/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fe1225fe280fdd3c746c70be7b127a34"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Everyone is in their pre-time skip clothes)/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="69325726bb9f6db17a9585f0ae82d4c6""Excuse me, I'm with the Council. Where is Master Dragneel?" "That would be me." Natsu Dragneel was now 19 years old and stronger than ever, as was the guild./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="92225b52ad1dd47689fcc9b202dc5c22"Dozens of new members had joined. The guild hall was redone and was now four stories tall. The first was renovated to hold just the bar, the stage, and the game rooms. The second floor held both the normal and S-class job boards, as well as the infirmary./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="10ced932d06d6b7d740ade3f218a241d"The third floor was Natsu's office and his living quarters. Since becoming guild master, he spent every moment he could trying to improve, either himself or the guild./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="76496044d401a03c39ab0fb6e782d680"The fourth floor was Natsu's favorite. It was an indoor garden with a view of the ocean. In the center of the garden was a golden Fairy Tail emblem. Engraved in that emblem was the names of the wizards who disappeared./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b31819042648e07e96dcb7c7f7322e68""We've received reports that Raven Tail is planning to attack the council. We were hoping you could help us."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b9a84ff5acf86e7e33d266fc03be757a""Of course. When do we leave?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="af869ef9fc9fe35d9d11f1e8e66fc189"The messenger smiled. "Never!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="75019127a68feccd2e103d9f7c460e9f"In an instant, the guard faded and in his place was the entire Raven Tail guild. In front of them was their guild master, Ivan Drayer. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Shikigami Torrent!"/span Thousands of paper dolls launched at the guild members, harming some and destroying the guild hall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e5f53594f5ca0e6a68aa20df2ff66928""Damnit, why didn't I smell anything?" Natsu said aloud. "No time to think about it now. Juvia, Laki, Kageyama, Erik!" He called for his four S-class Members to his side./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b7ea2a1b1b55e40e83a2a2d223a403a8"Yes, S-Class. Juvia and Laki had improved just as much as Natsu. Laki could now use her span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Wood/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Make Magic /spanto create living creatures from wood, and even coat her body with wood. Her wood was now strong enough to withstand Natsu's hottest flames./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="73931ffebde2779474cd18ae2b314707"Kageyama was different. After being released from prison, he decided to go straight. He arrived at the guild hall 2 months after Natsu became master. At first, everyone was hesitant to have a former dark Mage in the guild. But soon, he was treated like any other member. He now wore a grey tank-top under a red coat, black gloves and red pants. His guild mark was shown on the left side of his neck in a dark purple/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d4a55142e2ef68c050e0c5b44b23104a"The same was with Erik when he was let out of prison because of Natsu and Kianna who was later was discovered to be Erik snake friend Cubellios who was over joyed when he was forced to join the guild by the council order because of Natsu to help his fellow dragon slayer, but many of the guild member were not ok with having a wizard like Cobra but soon just like Kageyama Erik soon became a welcome member of the fairy tail family. (his appearus is the same in canon with out the missing eye)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="26e62cd2f0b9583693c772f68585ca6a"Juvia had changed the most. Since becoming Natsu's advisor, she spent every waking moment by his side, improving the guild. Juvia's span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Water Magic/span was now strong enough to slice through ten feet of solid steel and she could hold her own against Natsu. Her attire was back to when she first joined the guild, but now included a ruby necklace that Natsu had bought her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="12d1e11dce3ea5531d6619393d189c65""Charge!" Both guild masters ordered their guilds to fight, as they themselves collided./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ec91cd9fa69fab29111b870f0169eff8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Fire Dragon Roar!" /spanNatsu shot a torrent of flames at Ivan, who swatted it like it was nothing. Ivan swing his fist, grazing Natsu's face. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Fire Dragon Flame Elbow!" /spanNatsu tried to retaliate, but Ivan moved out of the way. He grabbed Natsu's right leg and slammed him into the ground. Natsu struggled to get back to his feet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7605e3c6c44d19ca5a1cc31ec41e09e2""span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Dark Bullets!" /spanBlack beams shot of Ivan's fingers, aimed at Natsu. "span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Fire Dragon Flame Shield!" /spanSlamming his fist into the ground, Natsu created a wall of flames, blocking the attack. Ivan used this moment to launch forward and the two engaged in a fist fight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="98fdf79cec13f23b0d5ecd139b3e817e""So, you're the new master?" Ivan asked as he punched Natsu in the gut. "What of it?" Natsu retorted as he used his span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Iron Fist /spanand span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Talon /spanto try and hit Drayer but failed. "Tell me, where is the Lumen Histoire!" Ivan demanded as he slammed Natsu's face into his knee, causing him to drop to his hands and knees./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="07f00d648ebb11812c7ec854a5805e06""Like I'd tell you!" Natsu said as he looked up, glaring as blood trickled from his forehead. "I know what happened with you and why you were kicked out of the guild. Someone like you doesn't deserve that power!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="992a583e757b875710ab1b10f09c5ce0""Is that so?" Ivan sneered as he kicked the prone master. "Flare!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="977f6e587a2a1429ee70b14c05981d33"Natsu watched in horror as a redhead in a very revealing dress and extremely long hair carried over a struggling Juvia, bound by her hands and feet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2af751811df34884f50c52a4a5a41278""Juvia!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1f25a13f9185b507249b245d106ea0e6"The girls hair formed into the Raven Tail emblem and it began glowing like a branding iron. "Where to put it? I know! Over her guild mark!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cf5c53f0d031b6d319adb5aa79ac4bd8"Now Juvia's eyes showed horror as she started struggling even harder, screaming at her captor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="509c97085f48bf4134864fe78c43db44"Natsu looked around from his back. Erik was having trouble against a blue penguin-looking man. Laki was failing against a black haired man. Kageyama was barely holding out against a purple man covered in spikes. Almost every member of Fairy Tail was injured in some way. He looked back at Juvia, as tears formed in her eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e7c40230affbc27e78f5cf757a1c9d46"Remembering his promise, he slowly rose to his feet. Ivan and Flare turned to him, Flare's hair brand inches from Juvia's mark. Natsu began to gather his magic in his hands. As they shined, Ivan recognized this magic. "Impossible!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3da5bbd2f2e3e28f85cd9496d8b35c99"Natsu looked at the dark master. "I'm going to give you till the count of three to get out now. One!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8c6a2bc46a94b314256c20046b71ed3b""Oh no you don't! I have lived in Makarov's shadow long enough, that power is MINE! I am its rightful heir!" Ivan began to gather a large amount of Shikigami dolls above his head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="94733795b631efbee26337e811321c5c""Two!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0595cf53be69b3c1e9dbae60d996acb6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Shikigami Bomb!/span Die Dragneel!" Ivan launched the orb at Natsu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fdc995ea9081f4a41dd3a4c8700f0bcc""Three! Times up!" Natsu brought his hands together. "I invoke span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Fairy Law!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8a7521af207fa7499f4e33d2b36e2e30"A bright light caught the orb and destroyed it. The light shined throughout the town, and when it finally faded, every member of the dark guild was on the ground, unconscious. Juvia was free and in Natsu's arms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="37e4e0578b9f554a93c654b02712eaa7"Ivan was on his knees, extremely pale and trembling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4ae0091b55c0a88bfe411824e682793b""Never come here again!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1fe4704c6f06032c08272b4b3af1ae74"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Three Days Later/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7731cbc789097cf28c66ecf442979fdb"Juvia woke up in the infirmary, feeling well rested. Her right arm was in a cast, as Flare had broken it. She felt a weight on her legs. She looked down to see Natsu asleep, leaning out of his chair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dc49941f07286278cede05d4e7dafea0"She heard the door open and looked up to see Erik walk in. "So, he finally fell asleep."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="57ad25efcfb29b2885007d3cfec9968a"Juvia began to rub Natsu's hair with her free hand. "How long has he been here?" Erik smiled. "He's stayed by your side for three days, not even leaving to eat. I think he sees you as more than just an advisor."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7271bb0107371284e931cc9efc33413d"Juvia let out a small gasp. For two years, they had worked together, side by side to improve the guild. If he went upstairs, she went upstairs. If he went to train, she went with him. If it was guild masters conference, she'd go with him. Over time, it was obvious she began to feel something for him. The same thing she'd felt for Gray; love. But either Natsu was too focused on the guild or just too stupid to notice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3fc6edcd1c52519232d04fe5ff24b21b"As Natsu began to stir, Erik left the room, leaving only the master and his advisor. Natsu eyes fell onto her face. "Morning, Natsu." She said with pure happiness./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04aa1b667a3666207b72cc3ca612c23e""Juvia..." Was all he said before he crashed his lips into hers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="55cec49572acadd61a626ad54c41e49b"Her eyes widened as they deepened the kiss. 'Natsu, he's kissing me!' She thought with joy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0b77e63343999c478e141de10327c1c9"When they parted from the kiss, they were both breathing heavily. Natsu looked at Juvia, for the first that she can remember, with fear in his eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e6740e84ca557923eb8d0ba7b6e82c87""Promise me, Juvia. Promise me you will stay by my side. I never want to see you like that again. I don't know what I'd do without you!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d6afeea0087f7e2f5b4bd8a335d551ea"Juvia had tears in her eyes as she leaned her forehead against his. "Juvia promise, Natsu-sama."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="53b24f1896eaff62c2cd4e6d0c997310"They looked each other in the eyes as they kissed once more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8f8e4ae22d4e53829c1a23e8f11419ea"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"5 Years Later/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5863811591c44e2950f9fc2648b756e2"Much had happened to the guild in the past seven years. Natsu Dragneel became the 4th guild master at 17. At 19, he brought an entire dark guild to justice. A year later, he was made a Wizard Saint. At 21, he proposed to Juvia and later that year, they were married. Nine months later, their Beautiful daughter Navia Dragneel,and their hansome son Jouki was born. Now 24, he was considered one of the strongest wizards in Fiore. During that time, over a hundred new members had join. Magnolia had also expanded greatly, more shops, houses, and the port was busier than ever./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3059f1ae4bef5fba2f6edf84d6f0c16c"A council work man walked into the guild hall. He went over to the bar and approached a woman sitting there. "Do you know where Master Dragneel is?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="35f892d1f55b764ff7845ed5079af002""I'm sorry, he's in a meeting right now. May I help you, I am his wife, Juvia Dragneel." Juvia, now 24, answered the man./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4ab8f32227ac80be552b4c4030811f0b""I'm sorry, but it's about Tenrou Island." Her eyes widened as he explained. "I-I'll go get him." She then proceeded to walk up to the third floor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e6cb63501606694039a1f26638321851"She arrived at his office door and knocked. Her husband opened the door, smiling to see his lovely wife./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a8c9030cc57c4a6b86e6d20b34c43761""The council has sent someone. They seem to know something about Tenrou Island."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5c03af4128dd7438730f8fb8bc118c68"Natsu turned around to the other people in the meeting. "'Cuse us, we'll be a minute." He closed the door behind him and walked downstairs, side by side with Juvia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c27ec26930167f6f19ec9f899ca0911d"When they arrived at the first floor, Natsu shook the council workers hand. "I am Natsu Dragneel, Master of Fairy Tail. What can I do for you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0430c75cf2715b0f9f3f4a65cb78baf7""I have news about Tenrou Island."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="57697f87bfdb6fc6862349c2c5230273""What news?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2b0205b0a71365a84881ffe6bf27c57f""Recently, we have been noticing an odd flux in magical energy where Tenrou Island once was. The Council thought it would be best if your guild went to investigate." After explaining, the man left the guild./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="02cb603546209eaccc6eef9c5ac31610"After finishing his meeting in the evening, Natsu announced to the guild that first thing in the morning, he and a select few members would travel to where Tenrou Island was last seen. If Tenrou was there, they would go onto the island, and see if the old members were still alive or not./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="eeeb6f0bc3d7d4eaf15f02ffd7c54f6d""Natsu... What if everyone there is... you know?" Juvia asked Natsu in their bed as she had her head on Natsu's bare chest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2ce253af6d2a906d9a9616e492cae147""So, that's eating you to? I don't know. I want find them, but not of their dead. Then again, I know that they are alive. But if we do find them, we're gonna see Gray. Are you-" He was cut off mid sentence by Juvia's lips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="06e37082e36b5f9c04431634a27080e4""Don't talk like that. I did love him at one point, but I love you now. We have two wonderful children, proof of our love." Juvia looked him in the eyes after their kiss, then she pulled the blanket over her and Natsu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f8b91e7fb3f2c381d8a3d01be9b10ac7""Yeah, we do have two kid here, and I bet when everyone returns there going to be some people jaw dropping." Natsu smiled as he wraps his arms around his wife, He kept his smile as he kissed Juvia's forehead as sleep overtook them both./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9de93c3c442acc3111cb399f3fa19971""I don't get it, it should be here." Laki shouted as she held the map to the sun. Natsu and Juvia both agreed that Laki should never be allowed to give directions again. Natsu was silently thanking that he got over motion sickness./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="731d775d4bc550589c789483aa075759""See anything, Bisca?" Alzack asked his wife./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="85f58156241ad261e365263cef8411e4""No, nothing."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7690a2460523242ece837bf3bf91c810""Warren, can you sense anyone?" Erik asked his friend. "Not a thing."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ee39d47d8971298a34f9a432295cbbcc""Wait, what is that?" Bisca pointed ahead./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04d4a0f1ea65e09a87ae4ff75c7ec9b0"Everyone looked forward to see a young girl standing on top of the water. Seconds later, the girl raised her hands and from the depths of the sea, Tenrou Island rose, bathed in a golden shell./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="058126258c6e16dd11f802d7726bee8a"They sailed the ship straight for Tenrou Island and ten minutes later, they were standing on a dock that Laki had created./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c76be737cbfb31b2aeb5b254fbe32996""Stick together, everyone. We have no clue what has happened. We'll start searching for people and see if anyone made it." Natsu ordered, silently hoping that everyone is alive./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1c4c89f7b1e3bd43e933a9271d909c55"As the group travelled inland, they came across a red haired girl in armor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3829f6ea2f0013c7ab1125c8da270c0f""Erza!" Juvia screamed as she ran towards her, followed by everyone else followed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="189b4c1f0d8fa03a0e2510d48cbcf7dd"When they got to her, they tried to shake her and did what they could to wake her up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="650e4ae1789d285e96954bbfb6388b73""NATSU! Die for waking me up!" was the first thing Erza said once she opened her eyes to see Natsu attempting to wake her up. Just before she could grab him, it dawned on her that Natsu wasn't suppose to be on Tenrou Island./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="351b7e88e0ce2e00efaf18cc192bb104""Natsu, what are doing here? Makarov told me about your decision to stay behind. We haven't seen you all week, and you decide to sneak onto the island!?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="984ee047ddd4b370e83189c2cc22e252""Erza, calm down! What are you talking about? That was seven years ago." Natsu yelled out just before her fist hit his face. He braced himself for the impact but it never came. He opened his eyes to see Erza's mouth opened wide./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="170fc8d2405eac08148587a4c53a70d2"In that moment Erza really looked at him. Natsu was much older. He still had his spikey pink hair but it was longer. He was wearing a single sleeve jacket with a small red Fairy Tail logo on the front left and the Wizard Saint emblem on the back. He also wore a pair of jeans, his sandals, his trademark scarf, his sweatband on his right wrist and a ring on his finger./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="222bb08895ba34c3e20e39de9d8c4ca8"She looked over to Juvia and saw that she was also different. She was wearing a loose blue shirt. She was also wearing a light blue blouse, white heels, a ruby necklace, and a ring similar to Natsu's on her hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="20730317dcfb0fb299895ef7f43de011"Everyone else was also different. Laki and Warren were both older, Bisca and Alzack were around each other more, and there was a Cobra that she instant sent a look to Natsu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7a5607fb9b91aa85de852c7b892231e6""What happened? The guild? What happened to the guild?" She demanded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3bcfdeb9d412c5ce4c381acff3159556""Once we find everyone else we will tell you, okay?" Juvia told her as she helped Erza to her feet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="38d60605c1699e58893520e1cb4b3f1f"As the group plus Erza walked onwards, one by one they found everyone else. Once all gathered, the mystery girl appeared before them once more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cba67b295d41e2f928c969724bf97684""Look, its that girl from before!" Erik pointed to the girl who was floating onto the rocks before them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="76501c406cbb2669617e8ded462a60c5""My name is Mavis, Mavis Vermillion. The first master of Fairy Tail." The girl explained. Once they knew who she was, everyone's mouths dropped at the same time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="482ac8199593b4c4342f15871c711cb4""I turned all of your feelings of love and trust in each other into magical energy and used it to power span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Fairy Sphere /spanto protect everyone on the island." She said as she then smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8e9335f60bb9d7764e848187d6d4225e""I see, so the first saved us." Makarov said as he stared at the girl with a smile on his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2b1107f140f216effde585948ed687f2""Yes, I'm so proud that it has turned into such an amazing guild." Mavis then began to fade into a golden light. "Before I go, Natsu, thank you for keeping Fairy Tail safe while they were gone." Mavis smiled as she faded and disappeared./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cd234776a960b0d0bf8bda541a15e548""Natsu, what did she mean by that?" Makarov turned to face Natsu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5bbaef0113b74bc97647a468dc16dbd8""Well, someone had to take the reigns as master. We had some tough times, but we pulled through. I became the fourth master and kept the guild goin strong." Natsu said as he scratched the back of his head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bdec311a4c877dd2368078a57ba4cfcc""W-wait, you? You mean ash breather is Fairy Tail's master?" Gray screamed as he pointed his trembling hand at his rival./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="10651602cceacd087b465cbac5f3249c""Yeah and it's been tough there past seven year. But for now, let's go home. Its been a long day." Natsu began to walk away as he and Juvia wrapped their arms around each other./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="aeca6cd0d90c676af2728f0bc2bd92af""Juvia, shouldn't you be fawning all over Gray?" Lisanna asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8f3b8d2c891a179423bd287f9427788c"Juvia turned around. "At one point maybe. But now the only man in my life is my husband."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8904fe2fb6c17c7182f703252a01bfcf"Everyone's mouth dropped as they heard what she said. Well, everyone except Grays. He was laughing his ass of about the nightmare he thinks Natsu went through./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4d7a5147d7d4e1534dc37a3d8dd52e42"Once back at the ship, they took sail and headed home. Everyone was catching up with the missing members as Makarov and Natsu walked up to the second deck to talk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5803cbccaee3f0cffb592271c3eb6df6""So, how has the guild been?" Makarov asked trying to get caught up as well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4af8dbf8cdb6997c37a705cc0811357d""Very well. Fairy Tail has grown a great deal. I tried to follow your teaching about enemies and friends. Some of our old foes have joined. We're still the best and strongest guild in Fiore." Natsu told the third master./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5404c3b63e72fa85f4277f14ca7ff9dc""I see, good work." He began to walk down the stairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="35bdccbb9adbc40caad61ccfa8d9b7bf""Oh, one more thing Gramps." Makarov stopped and turned to Natsu. "You can go visit your son in jail."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6c5b968aad00ff32fae426a1b1c08246""What!? How did- What did you do?" Makarov demanded an answer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="48bc4aea3354b7fe368571c040b4b7aa""Nothing you wouldn't have done." Natsu calmly said. "Five years ago, he attacked us with his entire guild. He demanded the location of the Lumen Histoire, but I wouldn't give it up. He threatened the Fairy Tail family, so I 'showed him the light'. The Rune Knights came and arrested them."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="988d857fea31f7363ab26fe3eef0cd64""Well, that takes care of that set of problems." Makarov said as he looked to see everyone smiling and being happy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="880bee307194bae65b4e0e74b72e51c7"Magnolia Port/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="98f2d1d73410bd487ca48c8d6f433f44""Holy crap, Natsu! The guild... all this money!" Makarov was in tears when they arrived back at Magnolia. The missing members were in shock at how Magnolia and Fairy Tail had grown./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f85a11f0a9cd38f663e47a702661af43""Welcome back to Fairy Tail." Natsu said with a smile on his face as he pushed open the doors and everyone followed suite./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="aa38f657d7c099ab04c86ec7b32194da"The returning members were shocked at how many members were in the guild hall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bc6a49bb293f9add930158860ec9b710""Master's back!" Kageyama shouted as the crowd cleared a path for Natsu and Juvia to the stage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3463086f5a1dc7b3e293fe9787f4f761""Mommy! Daddy!" two voices rang through the crowd. As a three year old boy with spiky blue hair and black eyes ran and jumped onto Juvia while a three year old girl jumped into Natsu arm with same hair color as her mother but with pink high light and blue eye. He was wearing a blue shirt with white flames designed on it, beige shorts, and red shoes while the girl was wearing a pink sundress with blue raindrops/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="81b18f81ac9aa0c162c298b027b4044e"The girls that return from Tenrou all went aww and jaw dropped seeing Natsu and Juvia kids but were shock to see that Natsu had a daughter while the guys jaw dropped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bdfdd0720315936f74f8f8ec2e4b8130""Jouki, Navia ! Where you two good for Aunty Kinana?" Natsu asked his kid./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="35c921d1fc65f0da51732bb6c447fd27""Yes, Daddy!" they nodded with a cute smile on their./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bcae7e324004d691140f27af5f121d64""Good." Natsu brought his whole into a hug and the girls went even more crazy for the display of family love./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="afa0312b883a2dadc56afaa7e214cec1"Gray couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the sight of the happy family he could have had./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="36357c831ac4f99693dd2a1a67081163"When it ended, both kid were in Juvia's arms. "Everyone, please be quite." Juvia asked everyone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="beeeb96a856b023d81e67f42a958003a""Everyone, please let me welcome back Master Makarov, the third guild master and the original members from Tenrou Island!" Natsu announced to all the new members who didn't know the old members./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1db5374b2245a749efcee43d05ec3d97"Everyone greeted each other and began to learn about each other. Gajeel and Kageyama were hanging out with Erik, Mirajane and Lisanna were playing with the Dragneel kids who already made the two sister their new Aunty while Elfman was their new Jungle gym , and Erza was shaking Warren that she missed not one, but two weddings along with the fact of missing two birth of the next generation/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="22c698d9988b5374f02659d35527ae0e"As this happened, Juvia went to the bar and ordered a glass of juice while she saw her kids play with Asuka and the Exceeds./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="686fbf9f1893d82683482e3ee2496207""Wow Juvia I never though you would be married to Natsu let alone have kids with him." Lucy said as she sat next to her at the bar while Cana and Erza sat down as well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="50fafe328c7e5eb72db40dfa9d02b5a0""Really Lucy, is that jealousy ?" Juvia asked her ex 'love rival' in a teasing manner./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="77acf968141024a55d57a66ccb9183f5""N-no, it's just unexpected. I need to get use to this. You and Natsu being married, Natsu being guild master, new members, everyone being stronger. It's still setting in, that's all." Lucy told Juvia as she sat down, a bit disappointed in herself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8d1c688e66d899978d1221140683885e""It's okay, I understand. Things have changed, but I'm just grateful you're all still alive."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3415ff0e97e76b1b061a5654513a6f2e""So when did you and Natsu get together if you don't mind me asking Juvia or should we call you lady Juvia which will be hard to say especially since Natsu is now our guild master?" Erza asked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6187cc6bb62a97c41829fbf2b17de3f9""It ok Erza and you can just call Natsu-sama and I by our name unless you don't mind calling Natsu master" Juvia joked making Erza face go bright red/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="03c14a5efcb1cd611b65fa71716c8677""So do you need rescuing my queen?." The girls turned to see Natsu walkingup to the group with little Navia in his arm rubbingher eye while Jouki held his father hand also rubbing his eye./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="769b036589a1df4f7977c6f842fa5529""Come on, Juvia. It's already pretty late. Most of the people have gone home or found a place to stay for the night and these two need their bed time." He walked over and offered their daughter to Juvia took her and Natsu picked up Jouki./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7ff30b8304610a858077dbdab6deadcf"They turned to Lucy and the other. "Goodnight Guys." They said at the same time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="43c104b99ba1281a86c5f3db619bd80f""Happy, come on buddy. It's bed time." Natsu called his cat friend over. The family then proceeded to walk up the stairs with Happy floating by them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f72921bf76180e884fd00e2b586519a1"After tucking in Jouki and Navia with their stuffed blue and pink dragon and making a new bed for Happy , Natsu and Juvia went to their room. Just before the went to bed, they kissed and pulled each other into a hug, both thinking the same thing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="29a117afe2cd1ddb1a3a227915daf055"Their family was back, Fairy Tail was whole once more, and they couldn't be happier./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


End file.
